


Lemonade

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: A shocking amount of fluff for an ABO fic, Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Beta Nohara Rin, Biting, Eventual Sex, Everybody Lives, F/M, First Rut, Implied Masturbation, Kakashi is a curious child, Knotting, M/M, Minato has something to hide, Omega Uchiha Obito, Overstimulation, Power bottom Minato, Rimming, Rin and Obito are sweet baby angels, Soulmates, The tiniest hint of breeding kink, gay pining, mild violence, possessive omega, ruts and heats, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: “You have a seal,” Kakashi says, and to his credit, Sensei doesn’t falter.“I do,” the blonde replies easily, but he does not continue, fully intending to let the conversation lie. Kakashi does not approve.“It’s not Hiraishin,” the boy says, rather rudely. “It’s not like anything I’ve ever seen.”Sensei looks pensive, caught somewhere between amusement and irritation. “That’s because you haven’t seen anything like it before.”---Minato has a secret, and Kakashi can't let sleeping dogs lie.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 24
Kudos: 281





	1. Research

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first ABO ever and I'm super nervous, but I hope you all like it! Part two will come soon, and there will be plenty of smut, I promise. I'm really excited about this concept, and I'm interested to hear what you all think!
> 
> No significant warnings in this chapter besides a brief segment about teenage Kakashi going through his first rut.

Kakashi is ten years old when he notices the seal on the outside of Sensei’s hip. 

He isn’t looking for it, not _really,_ but he is both a child and a soldier, and that means he is always watching. He’s had plenty of time to study his team, memorizing every tell, every sign of weakness (and their strengths, too, but he won’t admit to that one). Obito’s eyes shift down and to the right when he’s lying. Rin tucks her hair behind her left ear when she’s nervous. Sensei’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes when something is bothering him.

But frankly, Kakashi is a little angry that something as significant as a seal could go unnoticed for nearly _five years,_ though he wouldn’t have seen it in the first place if Sensei hadn’t taken a kunai to the leg to protect Obito. (Honestly, the Uchiha was such a _disaster._ ) But Kakashi doesn’t like to not know things, so he simply corners Sensei that night by the fire.

“You have a seal,” Kakashi says, and to his credit, Sensei doesn’t falter.

“I do,” the blonde replies easily, but he does not continue, fully intending to let the conversation lie.

Kakashi does not approve.

“It’s not Hiraishin,” the boy says, rather rudely. “It’s not like anything I’ve ever seen.”

Sensei looks pensive, caught somewhere between amusement and irritation. “That’s because you haven’t seen anything like it before.”

Rolling his eyes, Kakashi recognizes that Sensei is not interested in freely giving information and finally asks outright, “What is it?”

Blue eyes turn cold suddenly, and he levels Kakashi with a look he has only seen Sensei wear on the battlefield. It freezes him in place, makes his feet feel like they’re glued to the ground, and he thinks with no small sense of terror that Sensei could end his life in less than a moment.

The spell breaks suddenly, killing intent crumbling into the space between them, and Sensei sighs.

“We all have secrets, Kakashi,” he says apologetically, “whether you like it or not.”

\---

Kakashi may not have the Sharingan like Obito, but he has a nearly eidetic memory. When he returns home from the mission, he scribbles down the shape of the seal. The characters are meaningless, a language entirely foreign to him, but he tucks it safely into a book on his desk. 

He takes the slip of paper to the library the next morning to research. Obito manages to crash in a couple of hours later, causing a ruckus by wondering _far too loudly_ why Kakashi is spending so much time sifting through “dumb books of seals” when they could be training. His nose never leaves the book he’s buried in as he waves Obito off. 

The younger Uchiha departs by throwing up two middle fingers, and the librarian gasps aloud at his rudeness. But Kakashi really doesn’t care - he wants to know about the seal more than _anything._ It’s obviously important, or Sensei wouldn’t have given him such a scary look when he asked. 

The silver-haired boy spends hours sifting through text after text, and he doesn’t even realize that the sun has set until the older woman behind the desk kindly tells him that the library is closing and he’s welcome to check out anything he would like to continue reading at home.

He leaves empty-handed. The young chuunin can’t find anything that looks even remotely like Sensei’s seal, and not even the limited selection of books from Uzushiogakure have what he’s looking for. 

Frustrated, Kakashi convinces himself to table his search for now. Surely, he’ll have a mission at some point that will take him to a place with the answers. 

Or maybe he can bully it out of Sensei eventually.

Maybe.

\---

Kakashi is fourteen years old when he presents as an alpha, only a few months after he becomes a jounin.

It comes on quickly, far too fast for him to have the time to process what is happening before a wave of heat gathers below his navel and drops him straight to his knees.

This surprises Obito and Rin, enough that Obito actually uses his real name. 

“Shit, Kakashi, are you okay?” his teammate asks, and his insides seem to twist almost painfully in response. His whole body feels uncomfortable, and he wants to jump out of his own skin.

“S-Something’s--ah!” 

Another twist of what he recognizes as _arousal_ takes the wind out of him before he can speak. 

Obito’s scent fills his nostrils as the older boy wraps a comforting arm around Kakashi. It isn’t a secret that Obito is an omega, but while the dark-haired boy has always smelled _good (pack, comfort, home)_ , he smells _delicious_ right now. The sweetness of his scent fills his mouth, honey dribbling over his tongue, and he knows that Obito can offer him exactly what he _needs--_

“Rin, we need Sensei,” Obito says calmly, working hard to keep the hint of panic visible in the crinkle of his eyes at bay. “Kakashi is going into his first rut. We need an alpha to talk him through it.”

Rin’s eyes widen, and she nods. “I’ll get him. Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Obito replies, the expression crossing his face both gentle and warm. “I’ll take care of him if I need to.”

Kakashi objects to being considered a chore and has no reservations when it comes to telling Obito this.

“Hush,” the Uchiha scolds. “It’s not out of pity. Being out of control of your body can be scary, but you’re my teammate. I’d never let anything bad happen to you.”

If Kakashi could think through the rapidly growing erection filling his pants, he would find the sentiment both very gross and very sweet. In the meantime, the older boy pulls Kakashi into his lap, allowing the jounin to nuzzle his neck.

“Don’t bite, okay?”

Kakashi nods. Obito is taking care of him, and he undeniably feels a fondness toward his older teammate, even as his fingers itch to touch Obito’s skin. He knows he shouldn’t but he wants to _so much._ His teeth are nearly chattering with desire.

“The first wave usually isn’t too bad, but you’ll probably have to, uh, relieve yourself.”

The teenager goes taut with tension. “Right _here?_ ” 

“Yeah,” Obito says sympathetically. “If you don’t get off, you’ll just get more and more aggressive. You could hurt someone. And if Sensei doesn’t get here in time, I’ll help you through it. I promise.”

It’s not that Kakashi is a stranger to this concept. He sat through all of the classes knowing with the utmost certainty that he would present as an alpha. The Hatake are traditionally an alpha-dominated clan, and he had no reason to believe that he would be an exception to this. But the idea of a rut is much different than actually experiencing it - the fog of hormones clouding his brain and taking away the laser-focus that he’s used to demonstrating at all times, along with this driving presence in his mind is practically chanting at him to _mate, mate, mate._

He’s beginning to feel like he might not make it until Sensei arrives, though. His dick is painfully hard in his pants, and Obito’s scent is making it harder to keep his composure. His fangs ache in his mouth, a red-hot feeling rising within him, a little bit of anger, and a lot of want. Obito wears a soft look as the teenager shifts in his lap.

“It’s okay if you need to touch yourself, Kakashi.”

But Kakashi’s fingertips barely make it under his own waistband before a sharp scent cuts through the air. It’s very different from Obito’s - he can’t put it into words, but he thinks it’s a lot like sucking on a sour lemon. It nearly bowls him over, causing his nose to scrunch and taking him out of the heat of his arousal for a moment

“Kakashi,” Sensei murmurs softly before wrapping up his scent. “Are you okay?”

The sudden clarity alarms Kakashi, and the moment that he realizes that he’s sitting in Obito’s lap, he scrambles off of his teammate. 

“Way to make it weird,” Obito scoffs.

“That _scent,_ ” Kakashi gasps. 

Obito grins. “Sensei has a cool one, doesn’t he? There’s nothing quite like it.”

The words knock around Kakashi’s brain, sounding remarkably similar to “ _you haven’t seen anything like it before.”_ He’s suddenly reminded of the seal, and before he has the chance to connect the two thoughts, that driving need to _mate_ returns, knocking him over again.

Of all things, Sensei looks surprised by Kakashi’s pheromones filling the air, quickly followed by… _disgust?_

Kakashi’s heart thumps wildly in his chest, his face hot with shame. Sensei has always been warm and kind to him (except for the seal thing), and it hurts more than he’s willing to admit seeing that expression of revulsion on one of the people that he cares about the most. 

“I’ll take you home,” Sensei says, a tiny hint of strain evident in his voice. It escapes Obito, but Kakashi notices _everything,_ even during a rut. 

He barely has time to breathe before Sensei’s hand presses against his shoulder and the effect of the Hiraishin leaves him disoriented, his knees hitting the hardwood floor of his apartment with a dull thud.

Sensei pats Kakashi on the head sympathetically. “I’ll give you privacy to relieve yourself, and then we’ll talk, okay?”

He leaves quietly for Kakashi to do just that.

\---

When he emerges from his bedroom, crippling lust sated for the time being, Kakashi walks into the living room and finds Sensei standing in the kitchen. It alarms the teenager that his presence is not immediately recognized by the Yondaime, who is leaning against a wall, his head thrown back with a pained expression. He stands in the doorway for a few long moments before deciding to make himself known.

“Sensei?” he finally says softly.

His teacher blinks hard as if to clear his blurry vision. “My apologies, Kakashi,” Sensei replies, making a concerted effort to appear gentle. His smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Kakashi bites his lip nervously behind his mask, feeling very small. 

“Are you mad at me?” the teenager asks, butterflies swarming wildly in his guts. “You look upset.”

“I’m not mad,” the Yondaime says, his words tightly controlled. “I’m afraid your scent is very… strong. My alpha is not taking kindly to it.”

With Sensei’s words comes a powerful sting of rejection. It’s already hard enough going through his first rut, embarrassing to come into his nature on a mission, but it hurts that Sensei thinks that his scent is offensive.

He bottles up his emotions, unwilling to let the depth of his pain show, opting for an air of nonchalance.

“Okay.”

“Nevermind me,” Sensei says. “Let’s sit and talk about how to manage your alpha.”

\---

Rin knocks on Kakashi’s door the day after the conclusion of his rut to check on him.

“How are you doing? Are you hydrated? Your iron levels are a little low, let me—” 

“I’m okay, Rin,” Kakashi interjects. “Seriously.”

His teammate gives him a skeptical once-over, brown eyes narrowed in scrutiny. “You’re not, though,” the beta says knowingly. 

Rin has always had a keen eye when it comes to Kakashi, likely rooted in her former crush on him. But since she and Obito had started dating, her feelings for Kakashi had evolved into a deep and caring friendship. She’s absolutely right, though. Kakashi may be exhausted from the days he spent locked in his room and riding out his rut, but he’s physically fine. 

His mind, however, is a mess.

“Yeah,” he finally concedes. 

Rin plops herself down on his couch, her body language open and welcoming. “Do you want to talk about it?”

How could he possibly talk about it? Kakashi has always been in control of himself, and he hadn’t anticipated how a rut would make him feel so utterly helpless, a slave to his pheromones. He’s embarrassed that presenting interfered with the mission, especially when he values being a great shinobi over pretty much everything else. He feels like he crossed a line with Obito. And to top it all off, Sensei was acting so _weird_ around him during his rut. (He’s _definitely_ not ready to talk about that part, in particular.)

But Kakashi does have something else that he wants to know.

“Obito said that he’d take care of me if he needed to,” he says, very carefully. “Does that mean he would’ve had sex with me?”

“Yes,” Rin replies without hesitation.

The lack of reproach from Rin leaves him a little shaken. “He’s your boyfriend. Would you have really been okay with that?”

“Of course,” she says, beckoning for him to sit on the couch beside her. “We’re your team. And just as it’s in your nature to seek an omega during your rut, it’s in Obito’s nature to care for you.”

“I don’t need a pity fuck,” Kakashi seethes, “and I don’t care about _anyone’s_ nature.” 

Rin sighs. “I don’t mean Obito’s omega nature - I mean _his_ nature, as your friend. Though I think he would be very happy to hear that his omega nature doesn’t affect your opinion of him.”

“What do you mean?” the jounin asks, genuinely curious.

“You’ve always known you were going to be an alpha, but Obito was taken by surprise when he presented as an omega,” she explains. “Being an omega isn’t a death sentence to your shinobi career, but you aren’t taken nearly as seriously. He has to work twice as hard for recognition because people think that he’s inherently weaker.”

Of course, Kakashi is aware of the stigma, but he hadn’t realized that it had bothered Obito so much. It makes sense, though, especially considering that Obito was already viewed as an underachiever in his clan. He must feel like the hurdles to jump have grown exponentially.

“On top of that, Obito dreams of becoming Hokage,” Rin continues, and Kakashi gives the brunette an incredulous look.

“We’ve never had an omega Hokage,” he says.

Rin smiles softly, sweetly, and it shows Kakashi everything of the dauntless love she feels for their teammate. 

“We haven’t had one _yet._ ” 

Leaning on Rin’s shoulder, a rare smile crosses Kakashi’s face, hidden by his mask.

\---

Kakashi is sixteen years old when he gathers the courage to ask Obito a burning question.

“Do I smell bad?” 

The Uchiha, actively chugging water out of a canteen, chokes. 

“ _What?_ Don’t be stupid, you smell fine.”

Dark eyes narrow in Obito’s direction. “You better not be lying just to make me feel better,” Kakashi growls.

“I’m telling the truth, you idiot! You smell like an Alpha. A little better than a normal one ‘cause I know you and all, but it’s good.” His teammate eyes Kakashi suspiciously. “Why are you suddenly concerned about your scent?”

“I’m _not,_ ” Kakashi whines in a thoroughly undignified manner, a blush rising to the top of his cheeks.

Obito cackles at the rare display of embarrassment. “Oh, this is gonna be good. C’mon, what’s bugging you?”

“Sensei thinks I smell bad,” he mumbles under his breath.

It really _has_ been bugging Kakashi. He’s spent two years trying to gather information about Sensei’s reaction to his scent, and even longer trying to figure out the meaning of the strange seal on Sensei’s hip. It’s very nearly turned into an obsession.

Obito is stunned silent, mouth agape. His lips work, but no sound comes out. 

“What the actual _fuck_ are you talking about?” Obito finally sputters. 

Kakashi has waited long enough to talk about this, and his story simply spills out. 

“Remember when I went through my first rut and Sensei took me home?” He waits for Obito’s nod before continuing. “He was acting… really weird. Like he really, really _hated_ the way I smelled. He said I had a strong scent.”

“Well, duh! Alphas get territorial,” Obito waves him off easily. “I mean, you’ve seen the way two Alphas interact when one is close to a rut. Jaws snapping, growling--”

Kakashi interrupts him. “Sensei didn’t _do_ that though. He looked disgusted. Like he’d eaten something rotten. What do alphas smell like to you?”

Obito seems to contemplate this for a moment, searching for the right words. “Kinda like… spicy, I guess? Everyone’s a little different, but it’s got a bite to it. It’s more powerful than a beta or omega scent.”

“Explain Sensei’s scent then,” Kakashi probes. “It’s not spicy. It’s _sour._ ”

“Kinda like being backhanded with a lemon,” Obito muses.

Kakashi rolls his eyes at the dumb metaphor, even if he thinks it’s spot-on. “That’s what I’m saying. His scent is so different. It seems odd, don’t you think?”

“I mean, he’s the strongest alpha in the village. Maybe that’s why.”

Finally, Obito leads him to the point he’s trying to make. “If Sensei is the strongest alpha in the village, then why is he affected by _my_ scent? I’m not a threat to him. But even if his alpha considered me one, shouldn’t he be growling at me instead of looking like he’s going to be sick?”

Obito has no answer to this. The gears in Kakashi’s brain have been trying to wrap around this missing piece when it comes to Sensei for _years_ now, especially since he found the blonde in his kitchen looking like he was seconds from fleeing from Kakashi’s apartment entirely. It was far too strong of a reaction for a man who was effectively there to give Kakashi the sex talk. 

Unfortunately, it doesn’t end there. Any time Kakashi unfurls his alpha pheromones, Sensei stiffens, instantly on edge. The Yondaime deliberately avoids him when his ruts near, assigning himself on separate missions that put him far away from his silver-haired student. He tries to hide his aversion, of course, but Kakashi knows his tells.

“Whoa,” Obito says. “I never thought about it like that.”

The pair sit and contemplate for quite some time, each of their minds working through the information at hand. 

“Hey,” the Uchiha finally breaks the silence. “That doesn’t explain why you’re so worried about Sensei thinking that you smell bad.”

It doesn’t matter that Kakashi is one of the highest-ranked shinobi in the village - he still blushes like the embarrassed teenager he is. 

Recognition shows in Obito’s dark eyes and his lips curve in a lopsided grin. “Oh shit, you have a _crush_ on him, don’t you?”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up, I _hate_ you--”

“Kakashi and Sensei, sitting in a tree--” Obito sings before being forced face-first into the ground.

Kakashi never does apologize for making Obito eat dirt.

\---

Kakashi is eighteen years old when he finally learns Minato’s secret. (Yes, it’s Minato now, because Kakashi is officially an adult and not-his-student, thank you very much.)

It’s been two long years of yearning on his end. He would be ashamed of the depth of his feelings for the older man, but Kakashi has always been attracted to strength, and there is nobody in the village stronger than Minato. On top of being a consistent and kind presence throughout the last decade, quite frankly, the blonde is _hot._

Sure, the scent thing still bothers Kakashi from time to time, but after a few years of getting to know and understand his own alpha, he finally feels confident within his own skin. The depth of his nature is praised within the village and feared from outside of it. He’s the perfect little alpha soldier, and that’s exactly the way he likes it. He knows how to use his pheromones to aid him in battle and he also knows how to keep them locked down. He knows how to not only endure his ruts alone but respectfully with an omega partner.

In the end, though, it always comes back around to Minato. ( _Minato, Minato, Minato,_ a name that repeats like a mantra in the back of his mind to replace the years of _Sensei.)_ It’s ludicrous, this inexplicable draw to another alpha, but there’s always something lacking with the omegas he’s been with. It’s great, _really_ great (honestly there’s no substitute for being with an omega during a rut), but the missing piece with each encounter troubles him. He spent his last rut with an omega from the Uchiha clan, one of Obito’s cousins who was perfectly submissive and lovely, but her candied scent was so sweet that he felt like his teeth were going to rot.

So, inevitably, he ends up at square one again, pining for his former sensei.

Kakashi sighs dreamily at the thought of glimpses of golden skin that he’s caught over time, the blinding sunshine smile, the warmth of the older man’s touch. He doesn’t realize he’s not alone until someone’s throat clears, and the sudden awareness that he’s standing in front of Minato’s desk hits him.

“You okay, kid?” 

“J-Jiraiya-sensei,” Kakashi stutters, slightly mortified that he’s been caught daydreaming like a lovesick schoolgirl. “What are you doing here? Where’s Hokage-sama?”

“Out for his rut,” Jiraiya says casually, rolling Minato’s desk chair forward. “What can I help you with?”

The jounin can’t help but feel crestfallen. This isn’t the first time that Kakashi has felt a pang of inane longing, wishing that he could be the one to aid the Yondaime through his rut. It’s impossible, though. There’s no way two alphas would work together.

Kakashi sighs. “Nothing, Sir. I just had a question for him. Not important,” he deflects.

Jiraiya seems satisfied with his reply, returning to inking a large scroll, but Kakashi freezes in place at the sight of a series of _very unique characters_.

“Jiraiya-sensei, what are you doing?” he asks carefully.

“Oh, just some fuinjutsu scrolls for this and that,” Jiraiya says a little too nonchalantly, but his easy evasion lets Kakashi know that he’s on the right track.

Kakashi hums thoughtfully, feigning innocence. “Maa, I’ve never seen anything like those seals. What language is that?”

Jiraiya’s eyes gleam with curiosity as he looks up at Kakashi. 

“It’s from the toads of Mount Myoboku. I can infuse natural energy into the seal to give it special properties. Why the sudden interest in fuinjutsu, Hatake?” The sannin scrutinizes the jounin, trying to suss out Kakashi’s intentions. 

Kakashi decides to lay his cards on the table, summoning his courage.

“I’ve only ever seen that seal in one other place.”

It works exactly the way it’s supposed to. The sannin somehow manages to go sickly pale and blotchy with fury at the same time. 

“And you better keep it to your damn self,” Jiraiya snarls, fangs snapping in his direction. A blast of alpha pheromones force him to take a step back, but the younger alpha’s gaze is focused and unforgiving. He’ll take time to celebrate the thrill of receiving an answer to his nearly decade-long burning question, but only after he stands his ground with one of the most powerful men in the world. 

Kakashi opts for being direct. 

“Why does Minato have that seal?” he asks. “It’s tied to his unusual scent, isn’t it?”

Color floods back into Jiraiya’s face. “Don’t make me repeat myself, Hatake,” Jiraiya warns. “If a word about that seal leaves this room, you will regret it.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Kakashi says with a cocky bow, recognizing that he’s not going to get the full truth from the angry sannin. 

Kakashi departs without ceremony, hearing the sound of a vase smashing against the door as it slams shut behind him.

\---

Finally, _finally,_ he has proof that Minato’s very secretive seal is connected to his one-of-a-kind scent. Kakashi is so giddy that he can barely think straight.

There are standard shinobi-issued products for alphas like scent blockers and suppressants, but nothing that fundamentally _changes_ an alpha’s scent. Any attempt to do so would be sniffed out by the many discerning noses around the village. But if Jiraiya-sensei was infusing natural energy into the seal, it’s possible that a change in scent would be perceived as something organic and go undetected.

But _why_ would Minato want to disguise his alpha scent? Is it out-of-control? Offensive? Or is he…

Kakashi shakes his head at the sliver of hope blossoming in his chest. There’s _no_ way.

He knows the truth is so close he can almost _taste_ it, but he needs to get the final piece from the man himself. Unfortunately, Jiraiya must have told Minato about their confrontation, because the blonde is mysteriously inaccessible to the young alpha. Every time he stops by the Hokage Tower, Minato is out of the building. The places Minato frequents claim that they haven’t seen him in weeks. Their mission assignments are polar opposites. Kakashi isn’t even ashamed to admit that he nearly leveled Training Ground Six just to channel his frustration into something outside of his body.

It takes nearly a month for Kakashi to see Minato again. An emergency summons arrives in the dead of night, and he sprints to the Hokage Tower without a second thought. 

“Kakashi, it’s good to see you,” Minato greets him as he enters the office. The last hint of bleariness from Kakashi’s sleep fades at the sight of the blonde man holding his jaw tight. It seems Kakashi’s suspicions about being avoided had a basis in reality, and if he had time to address it, he certainly would. 

However, his duty to Konoha comes first. Minato doesn’t bother handing him a scroll, and simply motions for them to depart through the window.

“A Hyuuga defected from the village approximately two hours ago,” Minato says as they travel, just softly enough for Kakashi to hear. He sounds upset. “A member of the Branch Family contacted me as soon as they found out.”

“Shit,” Kakashi murmurs. “A high-ranking member?”

“Fairly,” the blonde confirms. “I can take him alone, but I know you understand the risks of fighting a Hyuuga. It’s safer in pairs.”

Kakashi does. Having your chakra pathways cut off without backup can put a shinobi in a precarious position. 

“Are we disposing of him?” Kakashi asks.

“We aim to capture.” The younger alpha can read between the lines. Capture is ideal, but disposal is always a possibility. Either way, it’s irrelevant to Kakashi. He’s prepared to do his duty to Konoha regardless.

Minato’s palm touches his shoulder, and the heat of his hand seeps through his long-sleeved shirt. “Hold on,” he says easily before ripping them through space-time. 

They emerge in a clearing outside of Konoha. Kakashi is vaguely familiar with the area, but it doesn’t matter because Minato seems to know exactly where they’re headed. He follows his leader, maintaining both speed and stealth as the Yondaime’s blue eyes turn to steel. 

When Minato releases a marked kunai into the seemingly empty woods, Kakashi knows that they’ve found their target. The kunai is deflected into the base of a nearby tree, and a pair of milky white eyes meet theirs in the darkness.

There is no time for discussion as the Hyuuga approaches, instantly engaging in a close-range taijutsu match.

Minato and Kakashi use their speed to their advantage, staying out of reach of the dangerous hands of their opponent. They work seamlessly to try to force a misstep, seeking to take advantage of the tiny blind spot of the Byakugan. Kakashi is always in front of the Hyuuga, taking the brunt of the combat while Minato flits around them, sprinkling marked kunai across the battlefield to set up his trap. 

At one point, the Hyuuga almost nicks Kakashi’s shoulder with his palm, and the younger alpha can’t help but growl, releasing a burst of alpha pheromones in the direction of his opponent. 

In an unfortunate turn of events, Minato crosses into his path, stiffening at the explosion of alpha pheromones. The Hyuuga instantly notices a delay in the Yondaime’s reaction, spinning to deliver a quick blow to Minato’s hip with his palm.

Minato’s blue eyes go wide as he flashes to the farthest kunai on the battlefield.

“Kakashi,” he says through grit teeth, “you need to _go._ ”

 _“What?”_ Kakashi snarls, seconds before it hits him.

 _The scent._ He can’t even put it into words. It makes him dizzy, quenches a thirst he’s had his entire life but hasn’t been able to fulfill. It’s like lemonade on a hot summer day, biting into an orange and feeling the sweetness of the juice spreading over his tongue. It’s the scent of an omega, but not just any omega.

 _His_ omega.

Minato’s eyes meet his, the blonde’s spike of fear evident, and Kakashi realizes that the Hyuuga is approaching Minato. Minato, who is somehow spilling a delicious omega scent around the battlefield. Minato, who he undeniably knows in his bones is _his,_ is in danger.

Kakashi sees red. There is nothing but _rage,_ an umbrella over his burning desire to protect. He’s vaguely aware of his hand in the Hyuuga’s hair and the hot spray of fluid dousing his front.

He doesn’t realize that the defector is dead until his head hits the dirt.

Blue eyes watch him tentatively, cautiously. Kakashi licks the blood from his lips, satisfied that the threat has been disposed of, and he approaches Minato, who looks caught between fleeing and throwing himself at the young alpha.

Kakashi tips the blonde’s chin up. Minato’s secret is out.

_“Omega.”_


	2. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato has always known he was an omega. He never thought it would play out like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promised a chapter within a week and it took two. I sincerely apologize, but real life has a way of bogging you down when you need it the least. Hopefully, the extreme length of this chapter makes up for the extra delay!
> 
> Also, I am so in love with all of your reactions to the end of the last chapter. It really motivated me to make part two great, so I hope you enjoy!

Namikaze Minato is born a bright boy, both in disposition and intellect. 

As an Academy student, he is lauded for his perfect scores and ninjutsu skills beyond his years. He has a keen eye when it comes to every aspect of the village, from its inner workings to the many natures of its inhabitants. The sunshine blonde boy knows with the utmost certainty that he will see his face carved in stone one day. 

But from a young age, Minato also knows with utter conviction that he is an _omega._ With the same keen understanding that he is praised for, he quickly learns that this is _not_ a good thing.

He is no stranger to the way omegas are viewed within the village - weak, lesser shinobi, a _liability._ They rarely progress past genin, and when they do, there is a constant, unrelenting pressure to find a mate and settle down. 

But Minato is more than his nature. He has grown up surrounded by the pain of war and he wants more than anything to spend his life making a positive change, to use his power to protect the people that he cares about. There is a soft inner core to Minato, an inherent kindness, but he’s always been able to sharpen himself into the edge of a blade to defend the village he loves.

So, he watches and learns. 

There are perks to being an omega, the primary being an overwhelming sense of compassion. He uses his approachability and warmth to win over civilians and shinobi alike, working his way into the hearts of the villagers. But he also makes note of the way that alphas are revered in the community by the respect that they demand, so he begins committing their mannerisms to memory and emulating them. He certainly has no interest in demonstrating the stereotypical submissiveness associated with his nature. 

In the end, he beautifully adopts the strengths of both natures, operating under the guise of an exceptionally empathetic alpha and making a name for himself before he even comes of age.

He keeps up the facade for years without issue, but when Minato comes of age and presents, he knows that it will take drastic measures to keep the village in the dark. He cannot afford for the shinobi world to know about his omega status, and there is no way he will be able to hide his scent now that he has come into his nature.

There is only one person in the world that he trusts with his secret. 

“Jiraiya-sensei,” Minato greets softly as he flashes into his sensei’s living room. “I apologize for arriving unannounced, but it seems that I need your help.”

The alpha looks stunned at Minato’s sudden appearance, even more so when his student releases his scent into the air, filling the room with his omega pheromones. 

Jiraiya’s eyes go wide in recognition. “Minato, _how…_ you’re...” 

Minato offers an apologetic expression. 

“An omega, I know.”

Jiraiya is uncharacteristically flustered. “There’s no way! You have every trait of an alpha. How can you be so, _so…_ ” he trails off before the word _strong_ spills from his lips, cutting his offensive remark short.

“Exactly,” Minato says, his concern founded. “Even _you_ underestimated me just now.”

Slumping back into his chair, Jiraiya runs his hands through his shaggy mane with no small dose of shame. “Sorry, kid. I grew up in different times.” The older man rubs his temples like he’s trying to shake off a sudden pounding headache. “What do you want me to help with?”

Minato, unsurprisingly, knows exactly what he wants. 

“I need to change my scent.”

“You’ve been through the classes, Minato,” Jiraiya sighs in exasperation. “There’s no way to change your scent without changing your nature. It’s impossible.”

“I don’t believe that,” Minato says with iron-clad determination. “People have tried to alter their scent by chemical means, but I think there’s another way.”

Gauging his student with a curious look, Jiraiya gestures for him to continue.

“You’re a toad sage. What if we used natural energy to create a seal?”

The gears in Jiraiya’s brain turn for a few long moments, contemplating the logistics of such a thing. Something clicks, and the alpha gives his student a broad grin. “You know what? That might actually work.”

It takes them nearly a month to work out the details on Mount Myoboku, but the final result is a seal placed on the outside of Minato’s hip. It does not change his omega scent into a pure alpha scent, but it alters it _just enough_ that it comes off as incredibly unique. With Minato already being a once-in-a-generation talent, his unusual smell is easily written off.

The seal also serves another very important purpose - to suppress his heats. He can’t afford to be caught unaware by a surprise heat, especially around other shinobi, and the seal protects him from such a thing. However, he still needs to keep up the _appearance_ of being an alpha, so Jiraiya-sensei makes a pact with him, offering to cover for Minato during planned “ruts.” Minato is able to use these days to have a miniature heat, loosening his seal to let his omega breathe, and the blonde finds that his omega behaves much better with that minimal release. 

This practice continues well into his time as Hokage, bless Jiraiya-sensei’s heart, and not a soul alive knows about his true nature as a result.

Until his ten-year-old student catches sight of his seal and will not _let it go._

He cannot fault Kakashi, not really, because the young chuunin is like him in many ways. Minato would have been possessed by the same curiosity at his age. The greater issue at hand is that Kakashi is a brilliant boy and a genius in his own right, and even holding such a small piece of information makes him particularly dangerous. But the Yondaime takes comfort in the fact that Jiraiya’s loyalty knows no bounds and Minato’s secret is safe with him.

Until Kakashi’s first rut, and then everything blows up in his face.

He is completing his portion of an A-rank mission with his team, studying the behavior of a group of ninja before eliminating them, when Rin appears in a panic.

“Sensei. K-Kakashi. _Rut,_ ” she heaves, gasping for air after pushing well past the limits of her stamina to catch up with the fastest man alive.

This in and of itself does not concern Minato. Another perk of his seal is that suppressing his omega makes _everyone’s_ pheromones weaker to his nose, and he’s not subject to the visceral reactions of a typical omega. He was able to easily guide Obito through his first heat with a particularly large dose of quiet empathy (it may have been years since he had a true heat, but he still remembers how awful it felt to lose control of himself), and he’ll do the same for Kakashi first rut.

All of this changes when he finds Kakashi in the woods sitting on Obito’s lap and he is suddenly hit by the most powerful dose of pheromones that he has ever felt _._ For a second, he genuinely wonders if he has been struck by lightning. Kakashi’s alpha scent is like a storm in the woods of Konoha, the heady aroma of the village he loves spilling from the body of the silver-haired teenager, and it quite literally stuns him silent. 

He has never smelled anything better in his life.

Unexpectedly, there is a curl of arousal low in his belly accompanied by the approving purr of his omega, the surging of a voice that is usually silenced within him calling to _mate._ He is immediately sickened by his body’s reaction to his student’s rut, unable to hide his strong reaction. Minato has to use all of his willpower to push down the unusually powerful drive of his omega, and he is startled when it _fights him back._

But then Kakashi looks up at him with those dark eyes, his precious student wrapped up in his own hormones, _mindless_ with fear _,_ and it prompts him to pull himself together. He owes it to Kakashi to be the sensei he needs. 

He shepherds the teenager home, gently coaxing the younger alpha to his room before Minato’s omega has the chance to go wild again. 

But standing guard in Kakashi’s kitchen is _pure torture._

His omega is pushing back against his control with every burst of alpha pheromones coming from his student’s bedroom, and he _hates_ the way he is responding like some lust-driven _floozy._ This reaction is dangerous for more reasons than one, further proven by the fact that he does not even sense Kakashi’s reappearance.

His heart breaks when the silver-haired teenager that he cherishes so deeply looks at him with shame in his eyes, but Minato has to lie, he _has_ to, because the village cannot have a weak link in a Hokage and he certainly cannot have Kakashi. 

So, Minato does what he can to avoid his student when the young alpha is nearing a rut. Kakashi’s scent still affects him, but when it is wrapped up, he can still present the usual authoritative version of himself. It is not perfect by any means, but it is bearable--

\--until Kakashi turns sixteen and Minato catches obsidian eyes lingering on him far too long to be appropriate.

It is not the first time a young person has developed a crush on him. A little bit of hero worship happens all too often when you are the youngest Hokage in history, but when the one infatuated is the sole person that can draw out Minato’s true nature… well, needless to say, he spends a lot of time developing creative excuses to depart quickly from a blushing Kakashi, those little flares of his scent that scream _attraction_ and _desire_ always leaving the blonde’s head muddled. 

Even more upsetting is the fact that sometimes, in the deepest and darkest parts of his mind, Minato _entertains_ it. His omega adores the thought of Kakashi and his alpha sweeping in, caring for Minato in a way that he has never been cared for before. It is ridiculous, inappropriate, _unethical,_ but he loses himself in the thought of being enveloped in Kakashi’s scent. He feels like a swooning teenage omega, and he loathes the feeling more than anything else.

But time passes, and it serves Kakashi well. His shinobi career has taken off, his name scribed in the Bingo Book long before his eighteenth birthday. He grows like a weed, and one day, Minato looks up and is suddenly aware that his student is taller than him. (His omega rumbles pleasantly at that realization and Minato shuts it down without hesitation.)

Much to the Yondaime’s chagrin, he also has to deal with some stress-inducing rumors, the worst of which involving the White Fang’s son being a particularly generous lover. 

(“Rin! Did you hear that Kakashi is some kind of _sex wizard_?” Obito had screamed from across the market square and Kakashi lifted a silver eyebrow, denying nothing. Minato’s traitorous body warmed from head to toe.) 

Honestly, Minato would not be shocked if there was truth behind the gossip - his silver-haired student has grown into having quiet confidence, far from the brash and cocky genin he had met years ago. It was simply a dangerous train of thought for the older man to even entertain.

But after eight years, Minato finally begins to relax. Kakashi has finally stopped snooping around and asking questions about his seal, and the Yondaime feels like he can let his guard down a little bit. But when he is warded away for his “rut” shortly after Kakashi turns eighteen, Minato is interrupted by a knock on the door from Jiraiya.

“Hatake knows something,” the sannin says, clutching at his nose to prevent Minato’s scent from affecting him. A sudden pulse of fear rushes through the blonde. “He’s connected your seal to your scent, at least. You need to be careful, Minato.”

Minato is in between waves of his heat, so his head isn’t as clear as he wishes it was. “He’s been suspicious for years. I’m shocked that it’s taken this long,” he finally musters.

“I threatened him, of course, but he seemed thrilled.” Jiraiya rolls his eyes at the reminder of Kakashi’s insolent behavior. “You should stay away from him. The last thing you need is one of the best noses in the village sniffing out the fact that you’re an omega.”

There is an ache in his chest with his omega so close to the surface, and Minato finds himself swallowing an inadvertent whine of protest before it becomes audible. “I’ll be careful. Thank you, Sensei.”

He manages to avoid Kakashi, but it hurts in a way that Minato does not expect. The longer they spend apart, the more irritable his omega gets. It has been particularly active lately, leaving him frustrated with the amount of extra energy spent on containing his nature. He wonders if the seal is becoming less effective, and he promises himself that he’ll ask Jiraiya to take a look the next time he’s in the village. 

Minato is able to stretch his avoidance out for nearly a month, but he breaks it when a member of the Hyuuga clan defects, and he absolutely _has_ to call upon Kakashi. He needs the silver-haired shinobi’s speed, as well as a partner that can fight with nearly seamless teamwork.

It works brilliantly in the beginning. He lays his trap gradually with marked kunai, and when the tides turn in their favor, he prepares to make his move--until he receives a direct hit of Kakashi’s scent, freezing him in place. The brief lapse is just enough of an opening for the Hyuuga to strike his seal, and he instantly feels it deactivate entirely, his omega immediately rising within him.

 _No!_ he thinks in a panic, flashing away to put distance between himself and Kakashi. Minato warns the alpha, pleads for the younger man to leave only seconds before his omega scent unfurls into the clearing. 

Kakashi’s reaction is instantaneous. He is totally dazed as he is doused in Minato’s true scent, the alpha’s expression melting into an instant and private pleasure. Minato feels his panic rise even more at the sight. The Yondaime has not had a true heat in years, not since an unfortunate injury during the Third Shinobi War, and he knows that his heats make up for lost time in their intensity. 

Minato notices with a sense of alarm that the Hyuuga is hightailing toward him, but a cramp below his navel is accompanied by crippling arousal. He dips into his reserves to perform a Hiraishin, but his chakra uncontrollable, spreading wild and wide, and he is not going to be able to flash in time. 

In the end, it does not matter, because Kakashi goes from enamored to absolutely feral as the Hyuuga draws near. The young alpha rips his mask down, baring his fangs in a cruel snarl as he shunshins over with such incredible speed that the Hyuuga has no time to react. 

Kakashi’s hand sinks into long brown hair and he unceremoniously decapitates the man with his tanto.

In a daze, Minato wonders if he is hallucinating the sight of Kakashi bathed in blood, but the fingers under his chin are very much real. His mind is running on overdrive, hazy with the combination of the beginning of heat-induced lust and the alpha pheromones bleeding from the young alpha in front of him.

_“Omega.”_

Kakashi knows. He _knows_. That thought combined with the rising fever makes him dizzy, his omega singing for this alpha that _killed_ to protect him, but Minato himself is terrified. He is so weak right now, and Kakashi is strong, _so_ strong, and what if this is all just a cruel joke his omega is playing on him, a powerful desire to mate, and he will end up as just another omega left used and discarded?

“Why did you hide for so long?” the younger man croons. “I’ve been waiting for you.” 

The glazed look in Kakashi’s eyes pulls Minato out of the overwhelming sensations of his own body.

“Kakashi, call your ninken,” he demands.

“If I had known… _Minato._ ”

He needs to do something, needs to break through Kakashi’s reaction to his omega pheromones. Minato takes that sense of urgency and channels it into his scent, effectively whipping Kakashi in the face with it.

The younger alpha steps back in shock, half-lidded eyes widening. 

“S-Sensei,” he stutters in a sudden display of confusion. 

“Kakashi, call your ninken,” Minato repeats, tone deadly serious. “I have approximately five more minutes before my heat hits, and I need Jiraya-sensei to look after the village.”

Ever the responsible soldier, the alpha bites his thumb without a second thought, summoning Pakkun. Minato easily delivers necessary details to the ninken, sending him off quickly before sagging back to the ground. Another wave of arousal hits and Kakashi instantly perks up at the delicious scent filling the air.

“You need to go,” Minato implores. His omega whines in protest, chanting, _stay, stay, stay,_ but Minato does not want a hormone-addled Kakashi to stay just because his nature demands it. “I can ward myself into a nearby cave and ride it out. You need to be far away from me very, very soon.”

Kakashi looks at him with alarm, pupils blown wide at the sight of Minato’s gradually flushing cheeks. 

“I can’t leave,” the young alpha says, shaking his head. “You’re everything to me.”

Minato’s omega _preens_ inside him, Kakashi’s words fueling the incredible pull that he is already fighting with all of his willpower. “I don’t want you to stay just because you’re reacting to my pheromones, Kakashi.”

The young alpha reaches forward again, cupping Minato’s cheeks in his palms. Kakashi isn’t reacting like a mindless knothead. There is only tenderness in his touch, a softness in his eyes that belies years of longing. 

“It’s always been you,” Kakashi says, his voice thick with emotion. “Even when I thought you were an alpha, I dreamed of this. Let me take care of you, Minato. I’ll be gentle.”

“I _won’t,_ ” Minato growls, impassioned. “ _Kakashi._ This heat is going to be incredibly violent. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Kakashi says. “I can take it.”

He is ashamed to admit that Kakashi’s words are chipping away at his resolve. “I mean it, Kakashi. I’m going to say things--”

“I want you to,” Kakashi interrupts. “I want it all. I want all of you.” The alpha draws him close enough to share breath. “Let me show you,” he murmurs before capturing Minato’s lips. 

The kiss is utterly perfect. He can hardly think when he is swept into the alpha’s arms, kissing the younger man like he means to devour him. There is a tongue licking into his mouth, the brush of fangs over Minato’s lower lip, and a throaty groan startles him before he realizes that it is coming from his own mouth.

“Kakashi. _Alpha,_ ” Minato moans against Kakashi’s lips. His heat is surging within him, the fire of his arousal being stoked to new heights, and he turns his blue eyes to Kakashi, _his alpha._

Is it so wrong to let go when he knows that Kakashi won’t let him fall? His fingers sink into Kakashi’s vest, and he drowns in the boundless love in the alpha’s dark eyes.

_“Please.”_

\---

Kakashi operates almost entirely on instinct as he carries Minato into a nearby cave, lighting a fire and warding the entrance, all with Minato in his arms. It isn’t quite the romantic scene he had envisioned in his many dreams about this scenario, but the alpha will be damned if he makes the experience anything less than perfect for his one and only, his destined mate. 

It’s like something that he has been missing his entire life has come into reach. He’s always been drawn to Minato and his unique scent, always wanted to be closer, always wanted something more. It hurts Kakashi to know that Minato has spent his life hiding his nature, unable to be himself without fearing the judgment of others.

But that thought can wait, because more than anything, the young alpha wants to cherish every inch of his omega. He’s going to make sure that this is the best heat of Minato’s _life._

Kakashi nuzzles the omega’s scent gland, inhaling deeply before stripping the older man of his haori and laying it over the ground. The alpha’s vest joins the pile, and he lays Minato on his back. A burst of the blonde’s scent fills the cave, illuminated by the crackling fire, and he moans soft and low. 

_“Alpha,”_ Minato whines, and Kakashi’s fangs ache at the display of wanton need. 

“I’ve got you,” he purrs softly, kissing those beautiful lips again as he undoes Minato’s pants, drawing them down to free the omega’s swollen erection, nestled by blonde curls. Minato arches his hips, beckoning for Kakashi to touch, but the alpha breaks the kiss momentarily to instead pull the blonde’s vest off and turtleneck overhead.

Kakashi takes a moment, much to Minato’s displeasure, to soak up the sight of his handsome former sensei laying underneath him. The expanse of golden skin and sculpted muscle flushed pretty and pink leaves him breathless, and he could stand to look at Minato forever if the man in question didn’t yank him down by the hair, demanding his touch. The alpha chuckles, his hand reaching down to stroke the omega’s hard cock, already dribbling precum. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Minato,” Kakashi murmurs against the skin of Minato’s neck, raining open-mouthed kisses around the omega’s scent gland. “And you smell so _good._ ”

Minato finds it in himself to protest.

“I don’t smell good,” he replies petulantly with a pinched look. Kakashi would laugh at the almost childish display if he wasn’t so determined to convince Minato otherwise.

“Yes, you _do -_ like biting into fresh fruit. You drench my mouth,” Kakashi says, and he catches a new scent in the air in response to his words.

The aroma of Minato’s arousal is so delicious that it makes him salivate.

Kakashi’s hand leaves Minato’s cock to trail down to the blonde’s entrance, a shiver zinging down his spine when his fingers are immediately soaked in slick. The alpha responds with a pleased growl, and Minato perks up suddenly at the sound. In a flurry of motion, the blonde flips onto his front, arching his back to give the silver-haired man access to his ass. He presents so prettily that Kakashi has to keep from ripping his own pants off and taking his omega right there.

Instead, he licks his lips, spreading Minato’s cheeks with his palms and diving in for a taste from the source.

 _“A-Alpha!”_

Minato whimpers as Kakashi flicks his tongue over the omega’s wet hole, savoring every bit of his taste. The young alpha wants to gorge himself on Minato, to drink from him as if it sustains him. Sounds of pleasure freely leave the blonde’s lips, fueling the hungry alpha as he flattens his tongue, drawing it over that sweet fluttering hole before curling it just inside the rim. Minato groans gutturally in response, his fingers twisting into his own haori. 

“P-Please, _Alpha,_ I w-want your knot--” the omega cries brokenly as Kakashi fucks in with his tongue, loving the way that Minato opens up so easily for him. 

Taking one last languid lick, Kakashi pulls back. He’s reluctant to stop because he’s enjoying himself so thoroughly, but his drive to please his omega overrides his own personal desires. 

“Minato, have you ever taken a knot before?”

The older man beneath him squirms in place at the word _knot,_ so desperate for it that he can barely control himself.

 _“Minato,”_ Kakashi repeats in his alpha voice, “I need to know if you’ve taken a knot before.”

His low baritone draws obedience from the older man. “T-Twice. Just twice.” 

“Good, _good,_ ” the alpha purrs, coaxing the omega onto his back again. There’s a pulse of anger at the thought of anyone having touched Minato before him, but he pushes it down, focusing on the wanton man in front of him. 

The blonde whines at the change in position, but Kakashi consoles him. 

“I’ll take you from behind later, but I want to see your face,” he says before kissing Minato again. He can’t get enough of the taste of Minato’s mouth, of his slick, of his scent, and he takes the opportunity to dip a finger into the blonde’s heat. 

It’s amazing _._ Minato is hot, tight, and _soaking_ wet. His slick dribbles down his ass, dripping onto his haori as Kakashi fucks him open by adding one finger, and eventually another. The silver-haired alpha lifts Minato by the small of his back, changing the angle of the penetration and drawing a muffled cry from the omega’s lips. 

“S-So _good,_ Alpha, please, I want, I want,” he shudders as Kakashi cuts him off with a passionate kiss. 

“I know, darling. I’ve got you,” Kakashi murmurs against Minato’s lips, withdrawing his fingers and pressing the blunt head of his cock against the omega’s slick hole. “Are you ready?”

“I’ve _been_ ready.”

That’s more than enough permission for Kakashi. He forms quick signs for a contraceptive seal, pressing five fingertips to Minato’s navel. The omega hisses as the feeling of the seal settles into his skin, and Kakashi apologetically rubs his face into the crook of Minato’s neck in response.

“I’m sorry. We can talk about pups when we’re of sound mind,” Kakashi soothes. “But I hope you know that there’s nothing in the world that would make me happier.” 

His words seem to calm his omega, and the blonde’s previous disappointment disappears completely as Kakashi’s length slides inside.

The alpha’s eyes are pitch black as they drink in the sight of Minato taking every thick inch of his cock. The most powerful shinobi in the world is beneath Kakashi, clinging to his shoulders and quite literally quaking with desire. He knows with every fiber of his being that he can never let go of Minato now that he’s seen him like this, pink-cheeked and lost to lust. 

_“Kakashi,”_ he keens as the silver-haired alpha sinks to the hilt, his hips settling against Minato’s ass. “Y-Yes, o-oh!”

“You were made for me,” Kakashi says confidently, the tight heat of Minato making the alpha’s cock pulse with pleasure. “My perfect omega.” 

This only makes Minato flush darker, a smile of relief crossing his lips as the alpha begins to move. “Feels _amazing--Alpha,_ I a-already… nn, _fuck_!”

“Don’t hold back,” Kakashi growls, enjoying the way each thrust draws a gasp from the omega’s lips. “I want to feel you come.” 

“Too soon,” Minato grits out, but Kakashi wraps his slick hand around the blonde’s cock and strokes with _just the right amount_ of pressure to make the omega spill over his knuckles. The rippling of Minato’s walls around him are accompanied by the moans and cries that nearly serve as his undoing, but he’s not going to pop his knot early. Minato deserves better. 

So, he keeps fucking into the beautiful man beneath him. 

“So good, so perfect, _Minato,_ ” he says, lifting Minato’s leg up onto his shoulder and opening him up even more. The blonde shouts as Kakashi hammers into his prostate, still so sensitive from coming. “Give me another before I knot you.”

There’s hardly any color left in Minato’s eyes now, darkness engulfing the ocean blue. He’s completely lost, his head lolling from side to side as he’s overcome with pleasure. “Yesss, your k-knot,” he hisses, the base of Kakashi’s cock beginning to swell slightly, almost as if the omega was commanding it. 

The way his forming knot catches at Minato’s rim only amplifies the pleasure, his sweet omega trying so desperately to clench down and keep Kakashi inside of him. The alpha can’t stop a guttural groan from leaving his lips, letting it vibrate along the sweep of the blonde’s neck. 

Kakashi _won’t_ bite, he knows better than that, but it doesn’t make his fangs ache any less at the sight of unmarred golden skin. He already _knows_ that Minato is his, that it’s been written in the stars, but he still wants the satisfaction of the omega proudly wearing his mark. 

He’s fucked many omegas, but nothing has ever felt so right in his life. 

Instead, Kakashi grips one tanned hand, nipping at Minato’s fingertips with his fangs before sucking them down. 

Minato’s hips jerk violently up in response.

“W-What? _Ahhhnn,_ ” the blonde moans at the sudden suction. Kakashi never stops fucking him, his tongue running over fingers that have decimated armies. His eyes never leave the overwhelmed face of his former sensei.

“I don’t just want to fuck you,” Kakashi finally says, pulling back with gleaming spit-slick lips. “I want to suck you, spend hours tasting every inch of your body.”

Minato looks pleasurably dazed at the proposition, his head bobbing happily at the thought, but Kakashi nearly breaks him with what he says next.

“I want you to fuck me, too.”

Blue eyes go wider than wide, Minato clenching around him wildly as he spends with a wail, completely overcome by the thought of fucking the alpha above him. The scent of Minato’s release spreads over both of them and it makes Kakashi go wild, his knot expanding and popping inside of Minato with a particularly vicious thrust. 

The omega trembles underneath him as Kakashi spills inside, flooding Minato with his seed. Kakashi shudders, fighting to keep his eyes open through the wash of pleasure so he can watch the blonde’s whole body relax in satisfaction as he takes Kakashi’s knot, the craving so central to his nature finally satisfied.

Kakashi slumps against the older man’s frame, losing his strength for a brief moment as Minato ripples around his knot. He feels the pleased omega purr against his chest, enjoying the position for a few long moments before flipping them to the side to make Minato more comfortable. While he knows the omega can handle his bigger and heavier body, he still doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

His fingers run through blonde bangs, soothing and petting his blissed-out omega while he’s knotted. Kakashi has never felt closer to Minato than he does at this moment, connected to him so intimately and seeing him so vulnerable. The alpha feels driven to protect him, even though he’s more aware than most that Minato needs no protection. 

The exact moment that the wave of Minato’s heat retreats is obvious, shame spreading through his expression like ink in water. He turns his head, tucking his chin to his shoulder to avoid Kakashi’s gaze, but the alpha reaches up to caress his jaw.

“Hey,” Kakashi reassures gently, “it’s okay. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I really do,” Minato says, panic rising within him. “I never wanted this.” 

Hurt lances through Kakashi. “What do you mean?” he asks, the alpha striving to keep his voice neutral even as his guts turn over in fear.

“To be an omega. To let my pheromones take control of me. To _take advantage of my student,_ ” he continues, his voice rising to nearly hysterical levels. Kakashi’s alpha is roaring within him with the instinct to calm the omega, to prove that he can be trusted.

He takes his thumb and finger and uses them to _squish_ Minato’s cheeks. 

“Minato. _Relax,_ ” he commands, his alpha voice seeping into his tone. When he releases his grip on Minato’s face, the omega gapes at his reaction. “I’m not some knothead asshole, Minato. You taught me better than that. I could have left, but I _chose_ to stay.”

Minato shakes his head, still in denial. “It was the pheromones. There’s no way--”

Kakashi cuts him off. “Do you remember what I said before? It’s always been you. I’ve loved you for years, regardless of your nature.” 

“L-Love?” Minato stutters.

Being this open and honest about his feelings is a stretch for Kakashi, but he knows it’s the only way Minato will trust him. “Yes, _love._ I never thought it would work until I smelled your omega scent, and everything just… made sense.” In a moment of uncharacteristic self-consciousness, Kakashi rubs the back of his neck bashfully. “You’re my mate, Minato. Even if you don’t like my scent.”

“Oh no, _Kakashi,_ ” Minato hurries to correct him, “I don’t hate your scent. You smell _amazing._ ”

This time, it’s Kakashi’s turn to gape. 

“ _What?_ But you always looked disgusted!”

For the first time, Minato reciprocates Kakashi’s touch, his hand settling on the back of the silver-haired alpha’s neck. The tenderness of the omega’s gesture fills him with warmth, his alpha purring in contentment. 

“I was disgusted with _myself._ The seal completely subdued my omega when it came to everyone but you. It responded to your pheromones every time, and it was inappropriate.” Minato says sheepishly. “You were just a teenager.”

This new piece of information rattles around Kakashi’s brain, stunning the typically composed alpha speechless. He has _so_ many questions, but he settles on one.

“Why did you hide the fact that you were an omega?” Kakashi asks.

“You’re aware of the stigma that comes with being an omega,” Minato says, squirming a little as Kakashi’s knot begins to soften. “I didn’t want to be underestimated.”

“How could anyone ever underestimate you?” the silver-haired alpha says gently, brushing his thumb over Minato’s lower lip with a fond smile. 

The flush that spreads over Minato’s cheeks at the compliment is well worth it, and that color turns wine-dark when Kakashi’s knot slides free and fluids begin spilling all over his haori. 

“I’m sorry,” Minato groans in embarrassment, but Kakashi’s eyes are glued to where his release is dripping from the blonde’s fluttering hole. 

“I’m not,” Kakashi growls approvingly as he watches. Minato squirms under the scrutiny, but the alpha is completely unbothered, enjoying the visual of the proof of their coupling.

When he has his fill, the immaculately prepared jounin procures a number of sealed scrolls with food, water, and a towel. He helps Minato sit up, wetting the cloth to clean up the wide array of fluids. The omega makes an attempt to wave him off, claiming to be fully capable of cleaning himself up, but Kakashi gives him a severe look that silences Minato’s protest.

“I told you I would take care of you, Minato,” the alpha says gently. “Let me.”

The blonde softens into his touch, melting like butter under Kakashi’s care. A ration bar is tucked into Minato’s hand and he takes a bite unthinkingly as the alpha draws the wet cloth over his well-fucked hole. Kakashi dotes on Minato, passing him a canteen of water and switching out the filthy haori with a soft blanket. 

“Was the first time okay?” Kakashi asks after Minato polishes off his food and drink. “Nothing hurt?”

Minato’s eyes are clear for the first time since his heat struck, feeling replenished. He’s pensive for a moment, obviously contemplating something. “No, I feel… excellent, really. Not what I’m used to feeling after a heat.”

Kakashi’s alpha purrs in satisfaction. 

“You said you had taken a knot twice before. Only twice?” he asks.

“Yes. The seal also worked to suppress my heats in the long-term. I’ve only had a true heat twice.” 

_“Twice?”_ the silver-haired alpha exclaims. “How?”

“It wasn’t unlike what happened with the Hyuuga,” Minato says easily. “My seal was disabled during a battle and triggered a heat.” 

Kakashi knows it’s an inappropriate question to ask, but his morbid curiosity is too powerful. “Was it a teammate? Or…” 

“No, I couldn’t trust a Konoha shinobi to keep my status a secret.” The Yondaime’s eyes turn steel-blue. “I took what I needed from the enemy and ensured silence by taking their lives.”

“Wow,” Kakashi breathes, caught in a riptide between arousal and fear. He’s never doubted how dangerous Minato is (he’s seen him in action plenty of times), but to have the presence of mind during a violent heat to take a knot and dispose of the enemy? The young alpha’s respect for Minato knows no bounds. “Is there anything I should know for the next wave?” 

Minato gives Kakashi a sly look, a marked change from his previous embarrassment and shame. “If I recall correctly, you made a promise to take me from behind. I’d like that very much.”

This time, Kakashi is the one blushing.

\---

Minato’s heat returns faster than Kakashi expected, and this time, the blonde omega loses himself entirely. In one moment, they’re having a perfectly coherent conversation, and in the next, blue eyes glaze over and that citrus scent fills the cave. The smell of Minato alone is so delightful and sweet that Kakashi is tempted to bite every inch of his golden skin.

“Alpha,” Minato moans, instinctively rolling over to offer his ass to the waiting alpha. _“Please.”_

The gesture of submission nearly knocks the wind out of Kakashi. It’s such a strange reversal of the way he’s used to seeing the Yondaime - fiercely confident, dominant, powerful. Minato looks over his shoulder, face flushed and desperate, and he immediately reaches back to draw two fingers through his own slick. 

“I need you,” he whimpers, sliding those two digits into his soft, wet hole, teasing himself open. “So _empty,_ need your knot, _Alpha--_ ”

A growl bubbles up in Kakashi’s throat when the omega spreads his legs in an enticing gesture, the alpha only hanging on by a thread at the sloppy slick sounds and the sight of Minato so _needy_ for him that he can’t help himself. 

Kakashi rips the blonde’s fingers away, sucking them into his mouth and taking in more of Minato’s addictive taste. “Are you trying to test my control, Minato?” He laves the digits with his tongue, his obsidian eyes burning into the omega dangerously. “I’ll fuck you until you forget everything but my name and how good my cock feels inside you.”

“I want it,” the blonde omega demands, reaching back to pull Kakashi’s hips toward him aggressively. 

The young alpha is momentarily shaken. Omegas are usually docile, especially during their heats - they play nicely and beg prettily to get what they want, but Minato seems to have no compunction with urging Kakashi to take him and take him _now._

“Yessss,” Minato hisses through clenched teeth as Kakashi sinks in with one long stroke. The wet vice of the omega’s ass pulses around him, and when he starts to move, it triggers a litany of moans from the blonde. “That’s it, _fuck,_ yes, fuck me _Kakashi--_ ”

Kakashi snarls at the sound of his name leaving his omega’s lips. The way Minato urges him on makes him impossibly hard, his cock throbbing inside of the blonde’s tight ass. “Such a sweet little omega,” Kakashi growls, grabbing Minato by the hips and fucking into him even harder.

The roughness only seems to incite the omega further. 

“Oh, fuck, I love it, yes, ah, please, _harder,_ ” Minato babbles even as Kakashi’s hips snap against him, the sounds of skin slapping echoing in the cave. 

“You’re insatiable, Minato,” Kakashi says, gravel in his voice at the incredible heat rippling around his cock. “This isn’t enough for you?”

The blonde sobs, burrowing his face into the fresh blanket. “More, more, _more,_ ” he chants, meeting every one of Kakashi’s thrusts with an equal amount of force. 

Kakashi isn’t sure what possesses him to do it, but he folds over Minato’s body, encompassing the smaller man entirely with his broad chest before grabbing the omega’s hair and pulling it _hard._

Minato keens underneath him, a beautiful sound accompanying the gorgeous arch of the omega’s back. The alpha maintains his grip on Minato’s bangs, pulling his head back to the point that he’s nearly upside down. He pauses to grind his dick into the omega, giving Minato a filthy, wet kiss before releasing the locks of blonde hair. 

The omega springs to his previous position like a released bow, and Kakashi takes the opportunity to dig his fingertips into Minato’s skin, leaving what will inevitably turn into tiny blossoming bruises on the crest of the older man’s hips. He hammers into the blonde, drawing even more moans and cries. 

“I w-want, _want,_ your knot, fuck, want you to fill me-- _ah!_ \--up,” Minato gasps before spasming wildly around Kakashi’s cock, coming untouched and spilling his release all over the blanket beneath him. 

“That’s it,” Kakashi praises, feeling his knot beginning to swell. “I’m gonna give it to you. Gonna take care of you, Minato.” 

“Please, please, please,” Minato slurs, his tongue thick in his mouth as he rides out the waves of his orgasm. 

Kakashi slows his pace to long, stuttering strokes as his balls draw up, his knot popping inside the Minato even easier than the first time. The stretch of his thick knot prompts the blonde omega to come _again,_ and Kakashi feels himself being milked dry by the tight rim clenching around him. 

“Holy shit,” the alpha hisses.

Sighing blissfully, Minato pushes back into Kakashi, grinding against the girth inside him and moaning softly at every spurt of cum.

They catch their breath, locked together. When his mind has cleared enough to think again, he draws Minato back to sit on his lap. The jostling stimulates his oversensitive knot and makes Minato ripple around him, the older man whimpering at the sensation of the knot tugging on his stretched hole.

The omega sags back against Kakashi’s sturdy chest, and the alpha can’t stop himself from deeply inhaling Minato’s scent at the source. He panics for a moment, wondering if he’s crossed a personal boundary of his former sensei, but Minato tilts his head to offer him better access to his neck.

The sign of trust makes the breath catch in Kakashi’s throat. “You’re incredible,” he whispers, and Minato’s fingers drum nervously across his own thighs.

“I’m really not,” Minato replies. “I’m just an omega.”

“You’re _my_ omega,” Kakashi says confidently. “And I’ll never let you think that you’re anything less than exceptional.”

Minato smiles softly at the praise. “Yours.”

\---

Spending his heat with Kakashi is so much more than Minato could have ever imagined. 

He had thought about it before, of course. Kakashi’s woodsy alpha scent haunted his dreams for years, his secret to bear due to the age of his student. 

But now, there is nothing holding him back. 

Kakashi has been absolutely unlike the lust-driven alphas of his past, the silver-haired alpha’s primary concern being Minato’s pleasure. He usually hates the way he feels during a heat, like his body and instincts have taken precedence over logic and reason. Receiving a knot was always a shallow thrill, and there certainly wasn’t time to enjoy it before he had to dispose of the enemy ninja. But the young alpha has given him everything he has needed and more, from food to physical affection to his _knot,_ over and over again. 

The reminder of how it feels to have Kakashi filling him up makes heat pulse within him again, and he licks his lips hungrily as he entertains a greedy, greedy impulse.

Minato knows that it is the alpha’s role to be doing the taking, but he has spent enough of his life masquerading as one that taking control comes naturally. His hands move of their own accord as he forms the seals to bind Kakashi’s wrists behind his back with chakra wire. The blonde straddles the silver-haired man’s lap, his body hot and aching with need.

“What are you doing?” Kakashi asks, and Minato surveys the emotion spreading across the younger man’s face.

“I want you,” the blonde says easily. And that is what it comes down to - he really does _want_ Kakashi. It isn’t just his omega calling to the silver-haired alpha, needing him to fulfill the fundamental craving of his nature. He wants to wake up to Kakashi in his bed, to feel his battle-worn hands softly touch his cheek, to see that lopsided grin over a cup of tea. 

Here, with Kakashi, Minato feels complete. 

Still mildly suspicious, the alpha relaxes as Minato settles over him, grinding down onto his growing cock. The blonde wraps his arms around the alpha’s neck as he kisses him, slick tongues gliding against one another before he sinks his teeth into the Kakashi’s lower lip. The alpha groans and Minato rewards him with a roll of the hips that drags the head of the Kakashi’s cock through his slick.

“Tease,” Kakashi growls.

Minato has his wits about him just enough to playfully reply, “Is that so?” 

Kakashi opens his mouth to deliver a comeback, but his voice morphs into a guttural moan as Minato slams down onto his dick.

The sound that leaves Minato is one of pure relief. “F-Fuck,” he utters, loving the feeling of Kakashi’s rock hard cock inside him. His head lolls as he finds purchase on the alpha’s broad shoulders, sinking down onto his dripping shaft over and over again. 

_“Minato,”_ Kakashi exhales shakily, and a surge of satisfaction rises in Minato at the sight of the alpha’s toes curling in pleasure. 

His omega fangs ache in his mouth with the impulse to bite, but he redirects himself to the side of Kakashi’s neck without his scent gland, sinking his teeth into the meat of the alpha’s shoulder. He can _feel_ Kakashi’s dick pulse inside him, his hips wildly snapping up into Minato at the starburst of pleasure-pain. 

“Ah, _fuck,_ ” the silver-haired alpha groans, shuddering as Minato’s fangs leave his skin and the blonde’s soft pink tongue laves over the fresh wound. 

“One day, I’ll make you mine,” Minato murmurs against Kakashi’s sore flesh. 

Kakashi leers at him with dark, hazy eyes. “You sound an awful lot like an alpha, saying something like that.” 

“I don’t care,” the omega replies, baring his fangs in a snarl. Apparently, his heat comes with the burning desire to _possess_ the alpha beneath him, and it spurs him to slam down even harder onto Kakashi’s cock.

With a sound uncharacteristic of the experienced alpha he is, Kakashi _whines_ when Minato sinks to the hilt and stays there for a moment, grinding his hips in a filthy circle in a way that makes the alpha’s knot begin to swell. The blonde grins as he catches the sight of Kakashi’s hands helplessly flexing in the chakra wire, so desperate to touch. 

_“Minato,”_ Kakashi gasps, throwing his head back and arching up into the wet heat of his omega.

“Yes,” Minato hisses, “say my name _just like that_ when I take your knot.”

“Fuck,” Kakashi grits out, chest heaving as Minato works him. “You’re so fucking hot like this, Minato.”

A wicked grin crosses the blonde omega’s lips. “Like _this?_ You love it when I take you, don’t you?”

The alpha’s face reddens, but he works through the shame. “Not just like this.”

“That’s right,” Minato purrs, “you said you wanted _me_ to fuck you. I bet you wish I had a knot so I could pump you full and keep you like that, _Alpha._ ”

With wild eyes, Kakashi uses what limited leverage he has to fuck up into Minato. The omega moans at the feeling of Kakashi’s forming knot splitting him open. “I w-want it,” the silver-haired alpha stutters, Minato riding him relentlessly hard and pushing him to the breaking point.

Minato draws his thumb over the pale cheek of his former student. “You’re so pretty when you beg for it,” he moans, and his words send Kakashi over the edge, his knot popping into place as he fills the omega with his release. 

The stretch alone makes Minato come, but even with that profound sense of satisfaction, he isn’t done yet. Locked onto Kakashi’s knot, he keeps grinding down, the pleasurable sensation of the alpha’s girth stretching him. 

His eyes never leave Kakashi as he runs his hand around his split entrance, gathering slick before using his wet palm to touch his own still-hard cock. The alpha makes a tortured sound at the sight of Minato stroking himself, his walls tightening at the bolts of pleasure rolling down his spine. 

“Minato, p-please,” he whines, obviously overstimulated, but the omega continues to rock himself on Kakashi’s knot. The motion milks the alpha’s dick, the warm wetness of Kakashi’s cum spurting inside. “It’s so _much--_ ”

Minato hushes the begging alpha, hand twisting over the head of his cock with an increased sense of urgency. “Oh, fuck,” the omega grinds out through grit teeth, his thighs quivering as the ball of heat builds below his navel.

Chanting his former sensei’s name like a mantra, Kakashi’s eyes are wet with tears at the stimulation of his sensitive knot. Minato loves seeing the younger man like this, so wrecked for him when he is usually so stoic. He coaxes himself to another orgasm at the vision of his silver-haired lover, painting Kakashi’s abdomen in streaks of white. 

The moment he comes, Minato releases the jutsu binding Kakashi’s wrists, and his arms immediately lock around the omega’s waist, drawing him close. Kakashi isn’t even remotely bothered by the sticky mess between them, capturing Minato’s lips in a hungry kiss that eventually settles to a passionate simmer, a slow exploration of lips and tongue and teeth. 

When they part, the blonde shivers as Kakashi maps his spine with nimble fingers, exploring the older man with such tenderness that it makes his heart ache. 

“Sorry,” Minato mutters as he buries his face in the crook of Kakashi’s neck. “That was probably a little much.”

Placing a kiss on the top of the omega’s blonde hair, Kakashi chuckles, low and deep. “Never,” he breathes fondly. “I’m going to fantasize about that for the rest of my _life._ ”

Minato can’t help the laugh that escapes him. “You don’t have to lie to make me feel better, you know.”

Suddenly, Kakashi’s hands are on his cheeks, dark eyes regarding him sincerely.

“It seems that I’m going to spend a lot of time in the near future convincing you of exactly how much I love you for who you are,” the alpha says before pressing a chaste kiss to Minato’s gaping mouth. 

For the first moment in his life, Minato and his omega are in agreement.

“I love you, too.”

\---

When Kakashi and Minato emerge from the cave after seven unrelenting days of Minato’s heat, the blonde looks pleasantly refreshed, and the jounin looks like he has been mauled by an animal (the animal being his aggressive little omega, bless his heart). His chest is littered with marks that match the shape of Minato’s mouth, scratches down his back, and a particularly vicious bite mark on his shoulder that the omega couldn’t keep himself away from.

In the end, Kakashi is tremendously grateful that Minato’s strength has returned enough to flash them back to the village. His whole body aches, and he contemplates an ice bath. He knows Rin would heal him, but not without questions, and Kakashi still isn’t sure where he and Minato stand. He has a sinking feeling that Minato will want to keep their relationship secret. 

Reappearing in the Hokage residence, Kakashi surveys his former sensei carefully. 

“You seem upset,” Minato replies, concerned. “Are you regretting what we did?”

“No, no,” Kakashi corrects him. “Only… we can’t tell anyone about _us,_ can we?”

Minato shakes his head apologetically. “I’m sorry, Kakashi.”

“It’s okay,” the young alpha murmurs, his head dipping in obvious disappointment. 

“It’s not okay. I know,” the Yondaime says softly, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s waist and nuzzling his scent into the dip of Kakashi’s collarbone. “All I ask is for your patience. Behind closed doors, you’re still mine, and I’m still yours.”

Minato’s words assuage his fears, and they’re washed away completely with a tender kiss. 

“I need to meet with Jiraiya-sensei to have my seal fixed. But after... would you be willing to join me for dinner tonight, Kakashi?”

Kakashi’s smile in return is radiant.

\---

Two years later, Minato stands beside Uchiha Obito as he becomes the first Omega Hokage in history. He places the hat on Obito himself, his former student’s grin bright enough to light the whole village. When the crowd cheers at the sight of their new leader, Minato feels a sense of pride in his village and the man who won over the hearts of many, regardless of his nature.

Words are unnecessary when he curls up in bed with Kakashi that night, weeping tears of joy into the crook of his alpha’s neck and leaving his mating mark damp. 

“He did it,” Minato says when his eyes are finally dry. “He really did it.”

\---

When Kakashi and Minato go out into the village the following day, their mating marks are visible at long last. 

He knows the villagers are talking, but when Kakashi turns his adoring gaze toward the omega, he knows nothing but happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr under the handle strangebeautiful!


End file.
